poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Strawberry Shortcake - Spring for Strawberry Shortcake
''Winnie the Pooh Meets Strawberry Shortcake - Spring for Strawberry Shortcake ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Strawberry Shortcake crossover film planned to be created by 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. It's a sequel to LegoKyle14's film, Winnie the Pooh Meets Strawberry Shortcake (2003) and 76859Thomas' film, Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Strawberry Shortcake (2003). It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with Pooh's Adventures of Chicken Run in the near future. Plot It's the first day of spring in Strawberryland, at least it's supposed to be, but with the cold winds blowing and frost on the ground it looks as though spring isn't going to come this year. Strawberryland is experiencing an unfortunate crisis: The first day of spring has arrived, and winter weather is here to stay! Strawberry Shortcake, Orange Blossom, and Ginger Snap join forces and locate the source of the problem to get the seasons back on track. When they find Spring, the young girl who is supposed to end winter, they learn that she doesn't feel like doing her job this year. Can Strawberry and her cohorts convince Spring to do the right thing, or will winter go on forever? Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Timmy Turner, Cosmo & Wanda, Olive Doyle, Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, Stephanie, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) will guest starring in this film. *In this film, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Kronk Pepikrankenitz, Zhane the Silver Ranger, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Olive Doyle, Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, Stephanie, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, The Digidestined and their Digimon will meet Strawberry Shortcake and her friends for the first time. *LegoKyle14's The Justice Acre Wood Brood (except Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Olive Doyle, Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia and Stephanie) will be absent in this film, due this is a past adventure. *Kronk Pepikrankenitz, Zhane the Silver Ranger, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Thomas the Tank Engine and their friends will meet Olive Doyle, Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia and Stephanie for the first time. *This film take place after [[Pooh's Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers|remake of Pooh's Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers]] (Witch explains that Pooh, Sora and their friends already know Olive Doyle), Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in Princess Power (Witch explains that Simba, Tia and their friends already know Olive Doyle), Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (Witch explains that Twilight and her friends already know Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda), [[Winnie the Pooh Visits Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure|the remake of Winnie the Pooh Visits Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure]] (Which explains that Simba, Sora, Tai and their friends already know Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia and Stephanie), Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween (Witch explains that Pooh, Simba and their friends already know Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda) and Winnie the Pooh Has a Tiny Christmas ''(Witch explains that Nala, Sora, Tai and their friends already know Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda). * ''Strawberry Shortcakes - Spring for Strawberry Shortcake was first broadcast in 2003 the same year, both Piglet's Big Movie was released in theaters, The Fairly OddParents ''Season 3 aired on Nickelodeon and ''Thomas & Friends: Season 7 aired on Nick Jr. in the UK. * The end credits version of the song Flip Flop Fly (from Chicken Run) performed by Ellis Hall and Live Like There's No Tomorrow performed by Selena Gomez will be the end credits song for this film along with Pooh's Adventures of Chicken Run. *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh Meets Strawberry Shortcake - Get Well Adventure. Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Mystery films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Upcoming films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Sequel films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Strawberry Shortcake crossovers Category:Strawberry Shortcake Films/Series